


Soft Things- Loki x male oc

by Realsies5926 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Realsies5926
Summary: Loki finds out humans can be tall, too.I restarted it because I hate you.(Jk, I just planned it this time)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Loki's glare pierces Alexander with force as the sceptre buries itself in the middle of his chest. His eyes are wide, filling with tears as he drops the nameless appliance in his hands. For a moment, it burns, contributing to the rush of adrenaline working to pull him to the ground.

Loki is no longer smiling. He sees the fear, the helplessness, collecting in Alexander's eyes and spilling down his cheeks. Despite the familiar feeling it triggers in him, Loki keeps the sceptre deep in his chest. Alexander's eyes begin to glow after not a second. Loki feels the relief sweep him over like a gentle breeze as Alexander's apprehension dissipates.

Alexander comes to slowly, like he was just waking up. He zones in with a huff, eyebrows high, eyes half-lidded behind circle-frame glasses. He smiles in Loki's direction with no further hesitancy.  
"I understand now," he hums in an accent near identical to Loki's, satisfied. Loki watches with a hard stare as he walks towards the car park, taken back by his sudden warmness. Something swells in Loki's chest; he cannot identify it.

Loki climbs in the back of the car and leans into the side. The window into the back seat is clear and open, allowing Loki a fulfilling, detailed look at Alexander for the first time. His hair is sandy blonde and flicks at the ends. It looks soft, ending at the nape and completely smooth. It's straight and looks easy to pet, despite Loki's sharp, black nails and plethora of ornate silver rings. His shoulders are broad and built, softened by a thick knit cardigan, grey as the stone wall.

Just as they leave the compound and begin to cruise down the rural roads, hell begins to rain. The driver swerves to the left, throwing Alexander into the door. His shoulder effectively shatters, leaving him screaming in agony. Loki hears his anguished cries and looks up.

Bullets cascade like a frothing, angry waterfall and hit Loki's shoulder plates with a force that nearly knocks him off the jeep. He raises the sceptre and channels the rage he feels from hearing Alexander's crying, calculating and cold-hearted as he blasts Director Fury from the sky and relishes in the sound of it crashing to the ground. They disappear into the black of night.

In the morning, they finally arrive. Their base is a building, quite derelict. It's breaking at the top from water damage, eroding around the walls and door frames. There are pillars every several meters keeping up what was left of the roof. The stone is all the same colour: pale yellow, with splotches of green where moss crept in and settled over time.

Alexander marvels, forgetting his assignment immediately. He stares through the holes in the ceiling and sees that these ones were actually a design choice. He examines the cracks and scuffs at the edges, once sharp and elegant. Now, it is a ruin, and Alexander adores every inch of it.

Loki follows behind, sceptre still in hand tight. He walks behind Alexander and observes from a nearby pillar his awe. He crosses one leg over the other and rests his weight on it, it doesn't budge. Loki lets out a slow sigh, cleansing his lungs in the country air.

"You like my taste?" He asks quietly, looking up at where Alexander had been. Alexander twists at the waist and brings up his right arm, the good one, to his neck. "Oh, yes, I do. The light comes in quite nicely," he replies without a second thought. Loki flusters slightly. He feels comfortable; the concept is estranged.

"How's your arm?" Loki's tone stays the same. It is flat, but not unfeeling. He keeps it interested enough to engage Alexander while staying unreadable as possible. Alexander has remained silent on the matter.

"It does ache," he sighs, looking down at his arm, slung in fabric and locked in place. His face droops like a wilting willow. "Thank you."

Loki does not understand. Thanks? For what? "You thank me for...?"

"For helping me understand. People... they bring misery, they bring _you_ misery, and it isn't fair."

Loki pauses. Alexander knows he is miserable? How easy is it to tell? Loki frets momentarily, gaining back his mask without much effort. He straightens out against the pillar and gives Alexander an odd look. It was meant to tell him 'yes, I pity them greatly,' but that plan goes to hell when Alexander apologises again.

"Oh, I apologise, I am mistaken?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "No, you aren't. What makes you think that?"

Alexander steps to the side and leans on a pillar opposite Loki, facing him directly. Light flared in from above to the left side of Alexander's face, leaving Loki completely cloaked in shadow. The contrast from dark to light is sharp, cold pale blue cutting and edge on an otherwise hazy golden glow. Loki sees it sharpen Alexander's jawline and light up his eyes. There is that compassion again, piercing his soul with a strong dose of pleasure and comfort.

Butterflies surface in his stomach as Alexander stares. They're pleasant and affirming. They're almost sickening as he feels them swirl inside him. He doesn't have the heart, nor the desire, to push them aside.

"This isn't your doing, is it?" Alexander asks gently. His eyes gleam with understanding and assurance. Loki was sure he'd lash out at such a question, if he were questioned at all, no matter the context.

He was quite wrong. Loki pushes off of the pillar and approaches him, boots heavy against the concrete. In the background, machinery clicks and rings. The slight noise, he feels, is perfect ambience. Not too much, just enough. Silence would deafen if his plan went wrong.

Loki steps before Alexander with an endeared look in his eye, but no smile. Alexander pushes off the pillar and stands at full height for the first time since their acquaintance. He's slightly taller than Loki, only by an inch, maybe two.

Loki reaches steadily for Alexander's neck, lacing together his fingers and knitting them in with hair. Loki was right, it is soft. His eyes close as his head turns to the left, pulling Alexander down with him. He leans back, encouraging Alexander to hold his waist and support him, and locks his lips in with Alexander's.

Alexander pulls Loki into his chest and aligns their torsos with tough, solid pressure. They move in unison, feeling every twitch, every flex, every breath as if they shared a body. They sway their hips side to side naturally, neither experienced. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's breath starts to shake as he realised what he did. Alexander doesn't react beyond keeping his eyes closed. His hands dig deeper in his hair and veins begin to pop in his forehead. His jaw shivers as his skin turns pale. Alexander opens his eyes slowly, using his thumb to rub Loki's back. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it?"

Loki melts, takes Alexander roughly by the collar and yanks him back in with force. Alexander releases a low growl from the impact, soaking in the surprise and using it as an amplifier. They pull away for a split second and, still a mere inch away, and smile at each other.

Loki speaks hoarsely, riddled with anxiety over how the next few minutes could play out.  
"I'm sorry," he huffs. "You just...you were so sweet, it was so foreign, I didn't know how else to react."  
Alexander holds him close. "You don't have to tell me what happened... how can I help?"  
Loki buries himself in Alexander neck, growing paler still.

Nerves pile up in Loki's chest at the thought of the past year. He uses the scepter to hold Alexander in place. He receives no complaint. Alexander lets Loki bar him in.

Loki desperately searches what he can find of Alexander's soul for what feels so safe. He scours the deepest sections of his mind, every corner of his being, for something he can recognize. He sees nothing. Worry builds up further the deeper he seeks, leading Alexander to listen as his heart rate steadily accelerates.

Alexander is aware of Loki digging around in his head. He lets it happen, unphazed entirely. All he endeavours to do while Loki gradually gets more desperate is hold him up.

Loki pulls off and looks Alexander in the eye. They are grey with streaks of blue etched in at the pupils, outlined with a ring of black. They're gentle and unassuming, passive even. Loki does not let Alexander go immediately.

"What are you looking for?" He asks. Loki does not reply, rather hauls him down for another long kiss. Alexander reaches Loki's hand and feels a sudden frost form in his chest. Loki's hands adorned with rings and jewels. The rocks feel otherworldly and glow like a lunar pool. They are so cold and they're shaking like a leaf. Alexander pushes away by a centremetre and feels his cheek.

The moment Loki feels Alexander flinch at his skin, he stops. He lets Alexander push away and drops his free hand. His boney knuckles twitch and stiffen as Alexander reaches for his face. His posture rectifies.

Neither party says anything for an excruciatingly long time. They stand in silence, staring at one another. Loki's blood crystallises, paralysing him with fear. He almost feels his skin turning blue with every breath. Alexander remains calm for them both.

"You don't have to explain that either," he whispers. Loki feels his knees drop, the exhaustion the last few days had brought him finanlly catching up. Alexander catches him with ease and slides to the ground with him, shoulders at an awkward angle as he avoids moving his left arm.

Loki, half asleep, grimaces and scowls, realising the vulnerable position he'd fucked himself over into. Alexander's eyes stay soft and compassionate as he lets Loki go. Loki allows him to pull away and walk off with a strong passing glance. He leans into the pillar and stretches out his neck. The lump in his throat never dislodged.

Suddenly, he was waking up to Alexander wrapping his good arm under his own. He flinches and pulls away, eyes half lidded as he looks at Alexander with a masked fear in his eyes. He remembers where he is quickly groans in relief. Alexander holds him close as he swiftly loses consciousness again.

Loki wakes up with a blistering headache and sweat pouring from his forehead. He feels his hair, which is slick with grease and unmaintained products. He's still wearing his armor, albeit less than he was. His shoulder pads and duster coat are hung on a hanger in an open closet to his left, his boots at the bottom. The doors seem to open to a section cut into the wall.

Loki sits up and blinks slowly, leaning on the headboard for ease. The bed he lays on is to the right of the door when you walk in, stuck in the middle of the wall. To the left is a wardrobe, mostly barren save for his metal armor. The wall opposite is laden with bookshelves, full to the brim. Directly before him is a space where the bookshelves make room for a desk on the end of the bed against the wall. There is a lamp, the only light source in the room, protruding from the desk with the head covering the front of the bottom left corner of the red blackout curtains.

On the desk is not much. There's a book on psychology, 'The Blank Slate', and a single pen. The desk chair looks comfortable, though small and humble. The fabric is brown, a staggering contrast to the off-white of the walls, and the back is blanketed with a checkered beige and blue scarf.

His hands grip the sheets gently. The material is soft, coloured vivid wine red, almost maroon. He pushes them aside and feels the sandy golden carpet on his feet. It's rough and thin, odd in comparison with the rest of the softer textures he got used to seeing in the room.

Loki cups his hands and leans forward on his tightly closed knees, rubbing his thumbs together as he gauges the situation. He feels a bareness on his hands and looks down at them. Where has his rings gone? He pulls open the first drawer in the dark wooden bedside table and sees them assorted in order of which hand Alexander must've found them on. Loki appreciates the organised nature of his surroundings and replaces them nearly on each hand. His nails grade the carvings on his right thumb's ring.

The jewel in its center is kept in place by a winding sliver serpent, crawling around the edges in a coil. It's eyes are made of moonstone and the center gem is a pastel pink spirit quartz. The quartz is jagged and cracked on the inside, traces of sharp spikes visible at the surface. Loki runs his other thumb over the stone and smiles indecipherably.

As his head lulls in relaxation, still staring at the ring, the door opens. Alexander walks in holding a black mug lined with diagonal lines of acrylic. The gold shimmers brightly in the lamp light. Loki turns his head slowly with tired eyes as Alexander sits at the other end of the bed.

"Hot chocolate?" He offers quietly, holding the mug out with both hands. His fingers hold it softly, one hand underneath. Loki takes the mug slowly and gratefully, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Alexander doesn't seem to mind, which Loki is grateful for. Silence fills the air for a moment before Alexander stands up.

"I suppose I should leave you to wake up properly, shouldn't I?" He says with a small smile. His glasses look a little asleep upon further inspection, hair more matted than before. Loki notices but decides to keep his mouth shut about it. He felt rude for even being there.  
"How did you know I was awake?" He implored. His voice is still husky and strained. He sounded a little sick.   
"I assumed you woke up when the thrashing stopped."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, dearest author couldn't decide on a tense and malfunctioned half way through. Sorry.

Loki frowns, wiping his forehead with his free hand. It's clammy and cold.  
"I don't remember having a nightmare," he hummed to himself. He caresses the rim of his drink with his thumb carefully, collecting the chocolate residue on the tip. He licks it off, testing the waters. It's delicious.

Alexander scoots and inch closer. "You have nightmares?" He asks. Loki frowns and scolds himself harshly. His nose scrunches in distaste as his stomach turns in anxiousness.  
"Forget I said anything."

Alexander suddenly looks confused, blinking rapidly like he wasn't sure where he was. He turns to Loki and waits patiently. Loki doesn't know what for.

When his eyes pulse bright blue, Loki knows what he's done. Guilt and anxiety run cold through his blood and he shivers, despite it being all too warm in the room. He places the drink on the bedside table and leans forward on his balled up fists. He groans quietly and tenses his shoulders around his head. Alexander starts to rub his back.

Loki knows he should break the spell. Technically, Alexander is not on his side. He shouldn't be anyway, he'll get caught up in something he doesn't understand and hurt people against his will. Loki ignores the growing discomfort in his middle and keeps bashing himself, debating whether or not to let Alexander resume taking care of him. He whispers, head pounding in protest. "Oh, shit."

Soon, Loki is sitting cross legged with the comforter over his lap. There's a bucket in his hands, which he's gripping with all his might, or lack there of, as he suppresses another wave of nausea. His efforts are all for naught, as nothing is coming up no matter how hard he gags. Alexander holds up his hair with his good hand.

Loki looks up momentarily to Alexander smiling. A look of sympathy poisons his eyes, at which Loki cringes. That will soon perish, when he finally decides to make the right choice. Alexander wipes away a tear in the corner of Loki's eye and kisses his temple. Loki sits up.

"Want your drink back?"  
"Please?"

Alexander swiftly removes the bucket from Loki's lap, which is empty, and replaces the space in his hands with the warm cup. Loki raises the mug to his lips and let the liquid run smooth down his throat. It's a great comfort, lubricating his raw throat, until it triggers his gag reflex unexpectedly.

He purges quickly, forcing everything up in a single wave. Though swift, it tears at his throat and leaves him aching all over. Alexander had a hard time getting the bucket in front of him in time.

"Alex-" Loki moans, letters slurring together. His voice is low and quiet, meek. Tears stream down his face, growing quicker and more plentiful as the seconds pass. His head is killing him, he's hungry but he knows he can't hold it down and he's on the verge of a breakdown. His rambling thought process comes to a comfortable halt as Alexander takes away the bucket again, pulls off the covers and brushes away his hair with grace. Loki leans into his hand and shuts his eyes again.

Alexander works through the knots and to Loki's scalp. Loki is in no state of mind to argue or complain, accepting the pressure with ease. There is no guilt, no regret, only Alexander. It is in this moment he recognises the feeling.

Trust. His eyes, his manner, even his hair reminded him of Frigga. She was always there to bend the rules for him. After he abandoned his life with her thinking he'd fall to his death, only to wake in the hands of the mad titan, he was sure he was destined to suffer for eternity. He took that sceptre seeing no future for himself beyond tyranny and fear. Alexander was showing him he was wrong, again.

Loki went under more comfortable than he'd been in a year. The cell on Thanos' moon held nothing to the soft sheets in his hands, or the strong shoulder he was given to lean on. How had it come to this?

As Loki falls asleep in his arms, again, Alexander lowers him onto a pileup of cushions. His right arm stays under Loki's back, attached to his waist. He lies down slowly and brings the covers back up to both of their waists, injured arm resting over the top.

The sun outside starts to put itself away. The hazy evening glow comes through the gaps in the curtains and streaks either side of the bed. It flashes over Alexander briefly, making him flinch in his sleep. He buries his cheek deeper in Loki's hair as the light fades.

The pair tangle together much tighter when the darkness spreads over the countryside manor. Red creeper lining the window from the outside gently taps the frame as the wind picks up, a haunting whistle echoing through the gaps in the window's latch. The summer air gets cooler as the sun ducks beyond the horizon and gives way to the deep blue swirl of stars above.

The wind drafts in through the gaps, which Loki shudders at. It's kind on the very little exposed skin he has, whisking away the clammy texture and cooling his core. His cold hands reach for Alexander's chest.

Alexander closes around Loki without hesitation. They pull into each other, soaking in their presence with glee. They are reminded in that moment, how much easier it is to sleep when someone is there with you.

* * *

Loki wakes up at witching hour with fright rattling his bones. He sits upright and grips his throat, pulling in breaths like he'd never taken one before. Silent tears contaminate his cheeks and drip into his lap as he regains his composure and moves his hair out of his face. He runs his hand through it, pushing it back. It had returned to its natural coils during the night, as it is no longer at his shoulders, but bunched into curls at chin height. He ruffles it with his whole hand, palm and all. It feels good. The tightness in his chest begins to dissipate as Alexander's hand brushes against his back. He turns to see swirling grey eyes staring back at him. He takes the chance Alexander so graciously offers him and melts into his arms.   
"Nightmare?" he teased. Loki took the joke in kind and chuckled, his signature smile showing off.   
"Unfortunately, yes." Alexander plants a kiss on his temple, a habit he was beginning to form, and lies back down with Loki safely stuck in his arms. He does not ask about Loki's dream, as he doesn't believe he needs to know. 

Many moments of silence go by before Loki speaks up. "Neither of us are getting back to sleep, are we?"  
"Not likely. Drinks?"  
"Good idea."

Alexander sits up with Loki still in his arms, guiding him up slowly. Loki's legs are still weak and standing up is dizzying, but he gets there in the end. The leather sticking to his body is painfully soaked with sweat on the inside, making him periodically readjust his collar and pull at the sleeves. Alexander takes the hint and stops him at the door.   
"Get changed, I'll meet you at the front door," he offers without much room to argue. Loki went to ask what, but he was beaten there. "Pick out anything. Bathroom's to the left at the end of the hall if you feel like bathing."  
He takes the bucket from earlier that night and leaves Loki at the door, closing it behind him. Before it shuts, he points to underneath the bed, where an assortment of drawers stick out. Loki kneels before the bed and pulls open one of them. He picks out the simplest of clothes; a long sleeved, black top and a pair of matching jeans. 

The hallway is significantly colder than the room he was in. He relishes in the cold air for as long as he can, sauntering through the hall while he lets his eyes wander. The walls are the same colour, the carpet turns to a dark, varnished wood and the edges are lined with gold acrylic. Every few metres there is a tall window, reaching well above Loki's head, draped in translucent material which lets in the silver moonlight without being too harsh. The windows are topped with bricks and have seats at each, lined with the same deep red as the sheets. Loki admired Alexander's scheme consistency, even if it reminded him a little of his brother. 

The shower's water soaks deep within Loki's pores as he lounges in the middle. The water is freezing, just as he likes it in the summer. He lets it run through every strand of his hair before he washes it, smoothing it out so none of the curls can pop out while he does. He relaxes there for longer than he thinks he should've. When he gets out, his fingertips are pruning and his skin immediately starts to dry out. He makes quick work of towelling off his hair and gets out of the bathroom before it can dry him out any more. The chilly hallway, again, is comforting. 

Loki steps back towards the direction from which he came and goes down another hallway. He passes very few doors, suspecting the rooms must be huge, and reaches the main foyer. He comes out in the middle of large balcony, at which he sees a staircase either side. The railing is steel and topped with the same dark, varnished wood for handrails. Loki steps out of the archway and looks at the rug on the floor- red, like all the other accent pieces. It is just as soft as the bed sheets, with a separate texture of thick faux wool. He makes his way, barefoot, down the left staircase, keeping to the wall. His nerves start to rise again upon seeing Alexander, also changed, sitting at the base of the opposite flight. In his hands he's holding a tall, slim glass with what looks like fruit floating at the top. There's an identical beverage placed at the other end of the step for him. 

"Hope you like Pimms, if you know what that is," he chuckles, taking a sip. "I assumed you'd want something cold."  
"You weren't wrong," he replies with a smirk, taking a seat where the drink was left. He sips it cautiously and smiles in delight at the light texture and sweet, fruity taste. "Not sure what my damage is, but I do like the cold. Speaking of which, do you not have heating? For summer, it's a little chilly."  
Alexander shrugged. "I don't spend much time anywhere other than the study and my bedroom. No point in wasting money."  
"You must have a lot of it, if you live in this house."  
"My family has been a wealthy one since the early Victorian era, as I've heard. Class is complicated for a lot of people, but my heritage has always been quite clear. This house, I inherited it."

Loki leans back and admires the ceiling. It looks like marble, with black veins running through in no particular design. He wonders if it was expensive, or how long ago it was installed. Alexander sees his subtle wonder and chimes in, shuffling closer.   
"The marble in the ceiling isn't actually marble, it's just designed to look that way. The floors, however, are."

Loki leans in to hear, as Alexander's voice had shrunk to a whisper. His eyes gleam with interest and curiosity, the cobalt blue sharp and shimmering in the moonlight as it evaporates through the translucent front doors. Alexander's lips meet his respectfully, beginning to smile as Loki accepts without mercy. He is gentler than with their previous encounters, but his tone is still demanding and a little desperate. Alexander gives him what he wants without much persuasion, sliding over to sit with their hips connected. Loki pushes forward and raises his hand to rest on Alexander's left shoulder. 

"Ah!" Alexander chokes, shoving Loki away with great force. The fruit on the top of their drinks slosh and almost fall out from the shock. Loki's eyes switch from desire to regret and concern within a moment's notice.   
"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, I-"  
"Loki, it's fine, it was just the shock-"  
"I know, I just- I feel so bad, I didn't- you're laughing."

Alexander's face had gone from pained and betrayed to masking hysterics in a matter of seconds. Loki looks at him in disbelief, no hands were being raised. It was strange. Seeing the look on Loki's face was enough to make Alexander burst.   
"You- you- I, ugh, I know I shouldn't be laughing, but, oh, God, it's such a small thing to get so worked up about! I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm not gonna hurt you, Loki."  
'Loki,' he thought. 'He said my name. Feels nice.' 

Loki leans in again after Alexander's giggling die down. He was just looking up with a huge grin plastered on his face when he saw Loki drawing near. They kiss again, long and sweet as honey, until Loki pulls away with an equally large smile. His cheeks are glowing pink.   
"You know, your hair looks good when it's wet."  
Loki looks down bashfully. "Is that what you like about me? I've figured out what I like about you."  
"What's that?"  
"You look a bit like my mother. You act like her, too."

Alexander puts down his glass and takes Loki's jaw in his hand. He refuses to suspend his disbelief that Loki is at all like this on a regular day. "Your fever is getting the better of you, I see. Maybe I should show you the study, and we'll go outside with a book to relax?"  
"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Loki gawks at Alexander's 'study'. Being upstairs in one of the rooms he passed, he expected it to be sizeable, but to stretch across three whole floors was a little much. It looked more like a library.   
"This is not a study. This is a Royal Asgardian library."  
"Then your libraries are pathetic. You should see the one in the city, it's a thousand times bigger than this little thing. I like it though, it's cosy without being too small."

To either side of the pair, there were bookshelves as high as the ceiling, which had to have been five metres high. They wound in rectangles all the way up to the edge of a balcony, where the floor gave way to a huge stretch of wide open space. In the middle at the window was a desk, not wide, but long, cluttered with papers and unfinished books open at a random page. Loki leaned on the railing in shock, staring down.   
"You like it. I assume?"  
"Wha- yes, I like it! I've never seen so many books in one place all my life, and I'm over a thousand years old. How did you manage-?"  
" _Inheritance_."  
"Right."

Without thinking about it too much, Loki made his way to the stairs at the side and jogged down them. They were made of steel and looked rather flimsy in comparison to the front door. They were obviously old, very old, as they were carved with pictures and patterns, mainly of roses. Loki's fingers glided across the handrails, nails and rings making small clinking noises as they interacted with the metal. The steel under his feet was frigid, which he loved. Alexander followed behind, watching with calm glee as Loki explored.

Loki crept along the wooden floors with careful steps as he surveyed the shelves, looking for a pattern. They were organised alphabetically by author rather than title, just one small detail Loki noticed was different from Asgardian libraries. Alexander followed dutifully, hands clasped in front of him as he watched Loki explore with reserved excitement. He couldn't see it on his face, but something told Alexander that Loki was pleased.   
"Care to pick one out? We have all night," he offered casually. Loki turned to look momentarily, habit taking over. He almost felt bad he couldn't catch Alexander's eye in time for him to finish his sentence. Loki, without a word, pulled out a particularly old book. He suspected it hadn't been touched in years, and he was right. Alexander didn't recognise it. 

"That's funny," he huffed, "I wonder how long that's been there." Loki caressed the leather spine and slowly opened its pages. They were doused in sketches of monuments and notes written in something other than English. Loki had no qualms with translating it all for Alexander should he wish it, but as Alexander approached from the side he felt himself grow lighter. The butterflies from earlier resurfaced full force, so much so that he almost dropped the book. Alexander caught it and slammed it shut with one hand. His shoulder twinged, but it wasn't enough for him to fuss over. 

Loki swayed, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. Alexander slid the book back into the shelves and grabbed Loki's hand. Loki reflexively flinched, only settling when he recognised he couldn't really stand on his own. He let Alexander guide him off out of the ground floor exit and through the kitchen.   
"I think reading is going to be too much effort tonight," Alexander jested. Loki agreed silently, taking in his new surroundings. The door they came through was to the back left of the room. showing black granite surfaces and wooden cabinets. There was an island in the middle, lined with stools and cupboards underneath where the granite protruded. Above, behind their heads, was a balcony with metal railing from which you could look down on everything. It was part of a longer hallway, which Loki promised himself he would explore later. 

Alexander stood for a moment to let Loki soak it all in. His face was still blank as a white slate, but he didn't plan to argue. He simply walked him through slowly, watching in amusement as Loki devoured every minute detail in the room. He admired that ability, as he'd never been able to identify the little things that make something what it is. He led Loki out of the door into the cool air of midnight summer, along a long, smooth stone path. They passed gardens and trees, which reminded Loki of Asgard's royal land. This, however, felt more homely and compact, which he could appreciate fiercely. They passed many more places just like this, separated by arches in the hedges, and came to a clearing in a small patch of trees. 

There was a bench at the back of this clearing, made of metal. The armrests curled in to make a loop at the end of each, as did the legs. The back was straight and tall, covered by the same scarf as on the chair in Alexander's room.   
"I thought that was in your room?" Loki questioned, blinking slowly. The fatigue was returning to his eyes.   
Alexander smiled. "I have a bunch all around the house, for simplicity's sake. Don't have the energy to run around looking for one."

Loki nodded once and returned his attention to the bench. They sat together, Loki's head on Alexander's shoulder, and looked up through the canopy of trees where streamlined beams of crisp moonlight came sliding through the gaps. They decorated Loki's face, lighting up his eyes once again. Alexander took his hand effortlessly, ignoring the low temperature. He used the arm around Loki's shoulders to drape them both in the scarf from the back. Not long after, he hears long, deep breathing next to him, along with the rise and fall of Loki's chest. He sighs and gladly joins him. 


	4. Justice for Alex

So it came to my attention, like, 2 minutes ago that this trans boy named Alex is being abused by his transphobic mother. The video I sought out was censored because he does not deserve the whole world to know his deadname, and I don't want to know it out of respect for him. Please, if you live in America, call the fire department or the FBI because he is suffering under her narcissistic bigotry. The look in his eye while his mother forced him to sit still and take her abuse was too much for me. I know first hand how badly Alex's mother's words can affect a young person, as I experience that level apathy and dejection on a daily basis. Please go support him. I will not have that kind of blatant mistreatment of one of my own. 

I cannot stress enough how this treatment will ruin a child inside. The sadistic pleasure his birthgiver (that vile swine is not his mother) experienced from berating Alex over the internet where everyone could see was so disgusting to watch, it's still making me twitch in discomfort as I write this. I want to stress just how important this issue it to me, because children and young adults should not have to suffer through this. Trans rights are one of the most disregarded things in modern day society, and I want and need that to change. As a result, I would not be surprised if soon, Alex will no longer be with us. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?

I say this because transphobia factually makes those on the trans spectrum depressed, suicidal and everything else under the sun. Alex will not come out of this okay, so, and I would never do this otherwise and will regret it later, I'm begging you to go support his case and help him out of there as soon as possible. I really, really hope he gets away quick enough that the lasting damage which has already been caused will be easier to deal with and heal from. 

This vile woman has paved the way for giving Alex some serious CPTSD, and I will not have that shit in my community as long as I can do something about it. I repeat, from the first line, that you should not seek out someone's deadname. It's a disrespectful and ignorant thing to do, and should you do it now that you've been informed, feel free to get the fuck back off my page. I will not tolerate this or any kind of abuse from anyone, in any form. This poor boy is dissociating his damn ass off in the video, he doesn't deserve that treatment from anyone. 

Christ, I can't stress this enough, go help him! 


End file.
